Clases de Besos
by Turquoise Sunshine
Summary: – pero...uhm... ¿cuántas clases de besos cree que hay, Uchiha-san? – soltó de sopetón, atropellando las palabras unas con otras. '¿Cuántas clases de besos cree que hay, Uchiha-san? ' resonó en su mente. ¿Cuántas? ¿Estaba hablando de un beso francés o algo así? Aunque dijo asustadizo. Ok, si esto era una broma para intentar besarla, se las pagaría. GenderBender. OS.


Bueno…Ehmm…Hola!

Es la primera vez que publico algo con mi nombre, o incluso que escribo algo así de largo. Y esto no es tan largo lo que sí, viene a significar que escribo muy poco.

Fue una cosa que surgió de mí viendo tumblr como :

_Lalalalalalalalaalall *sasuhina tag* OMFG *Genderbender salvaje aparece*_

Así que esto es un genderbender.

Sasuke Uchiha as Sasuko Uchiha –Tsundere–

Hinata Hyuuga as Hinata Hyuuga –Shy–

Naruto Uzumaki as Naruko Uzumaki –Naruto(?)–

En mi opinión es un poco raro, bastante OOC (lo siento lol), y cursi lo que es bastante raro porque generalmente no suelo hacer estas cosas xD

Hola Liliana!

Disclaimer : Todos los personas y contrapartes de género son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto 8D

**Clases de besos**

9 pm de un viernes y Sasuko estaba aburrida. Aburrida al punto que no sabía lo que hacía hasta que escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

–Teme, ¿Que sucede? – le preguntó.

La morena presionó sus labios con molestia. Quizás se arrepentiría.

– Usuratonkachi, también voy. Pasa por mi casa con el idiota que te lleve en una hora– dijo y colgó al escuchar el estridente '¿¡Estas enferma!?'

Naruko era una idiota.

Todos lo eran, y tal vez ella estaba cayendo en esa clasificación por aceptar asistir con hormonados e idiotas adolescentes.

O solo estaba aburrida.

* * *

La maravillosa mansión Hyuuga no ostentaba nada en particular que denotaran una fiesta salvaje a parte de la ensordecedora música que se filtraba al exterior y las luces coloridas que iban y venían por la estancia. Aunque lo que más la calificaba como tal eran los grupitos por aquí y por allá riendo. También había varias parejas bailando o haciendo de cuenta que el mundo no existía mientras compartían gérmenes y no olvidar nunca los vasos con lo que sabía no era agua pasando de mano en mano.

En esa atmosfera, en donde todos se fijaron en su reciente llegada con la rubia y su raro amigo-medio-psicópata ergo Sai, tomó un suspiro para no dar media vuelta. Se dijo que no debía ser tan dura. Estaba mortalmente aburrida en su casa y por esa vez sentía un leve regocijo por ser joven. A lo largo de la noche podría encontrarle un poco de sentido, o incluso sin eso; podría encontrarle un uso.

Con la resolución de elevar su grado de tolerancia, para poder relajarse y reírse en su fuero interno del mundo a su alrededor, se lanzó a 'disfrutar su adolescencia' como decía la ruidosa Naruko que justamente, extendía hacia ella un trago, aceptó. Dejarse llevar de vez en cuando no haría daño.

Entre una y otra cosa la noche avanzó sin mayor complicaciones al principio.

Estaba muy cómoda en el lugar que había monopolizado, inclusive se dejó llevar un par de veces por la música y la bebida comenzaba a perder esa sensación ardiente al recorrer su garganta.

El grupo congregado en su lugar junto a la rubia estaba apenas conformado por un par de conocidos de su clase, el chico de la fiesta e Ino Yamanaka. En general no estaba mal. El chico perro hacía bromas estúpidas pero Naruko parecía soportarlo bastante bien, sacando a relucir un sentido del humor casi tan absurdo como el castaño. Raro-Sai e Ino se encerraron en su propio universo, a Sasuko esto le fastidió un poco porque estaban haciendo arrumacos a su lado, pero con el tiempo los ignoró estoicamente. Y Neji Hyuuga era buena conversación aunque su tono comenzaba a sacarla de sus casillas.

Quizás Neji podía leer la mente. Cuando el pensamiento cruzó su cabeza el castaño se esfumó dejando un hueco a su lado. Un hueco que le gustaba vacío. Pero como no puedes tener todo en la vida, el universo le llevó la contraría y decidió llenar ese hueco con dos idiotas.

_Universo, jódete._

Sasuko se dio palmaditas mentales porque sabía desde un principio que se arrepentiría de ir. Estaba ya arrepentida desde que esos idiotas ocuparon el hueco mirándola como un pedazo de carne. Cualquier persona habría buscado otro sitio en el cual sentarse pero no Sasuko, ¿Por qué debería dejar la comodidad? ¿Huir de esos tontos? ¿Huir como una cobarde? Si alguien tenía que irse no era ella.

Cuando el acoso sexual comenzó, o lo que ellos llamarían filtreo la morena estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia y tolerancia desde hace unos minutos.

Tampoco es que fuese de aquellas personas que despedían un aura asesina como para ahuyentarlos. O bueno, sí. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo funcionaba sin contratiempos, aunque al parecer el alcohol en sangre les quitó el instinto de supervivencia porque cuando un Uchiha te mira de esa manera tan Uchiha tú no dices 'Cariño, tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos' o 'Preciosa, ¿Te caíste del cielo?' ni tampoco 'Hola, mi amor' mientras guiñas un ojo y tomas la mano de la susodicha, sin su consentimiento, por supuesto.

En realidad en esos momentos corres.

Pero no esos idiotas alcoholizados. No esos idiotas alcoholizados que invadían su espacio personal. No esos idiotas alcoholizados que invadían su espacio personal y a los que solo se les puede meter en sus cabales a golpes. Si es que tenía cabales.

Dejando de lado la tontería de tolerancia Sasuko estrelló su puño en la cara de cada uno ante la estupefacción de los demás. Un golpe limpio que deseaba haya roto algo de forma irreparable, aunque con la imagen que tenían podía inclusive haberles hecho un favor.

Excusas para reconstrucción facial, les hacía falta.

Con todo y el golpe que dio a cada uno le dolía un poco la mano. Maldiciendo internamente por dejar que el alcohol nublara su precisión se dio media vuelta para alejarse del barullo. Con el ceño fruncido y algo mareada por levantarse tan rápido luego de beber largo y tendido se abrió a su alrededor una corte para dejarle paso, nadie querría meterse en su camino. Una Uchiha cabreada, mareada, un poco adolorida y con un aura asesina creciendo a cada instante no es algo que quieres enfrentar.

–¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la rubia con la voz un poco más alta para hacerse escuchar sobre la música y los murmullos.

– Necesito lavarme– dijo furiosa – el hedor de esos imbéciles se me pegó.

Subió silenciosamente las escaleras, sintiendo las molestas palpitaciones en su mano herida.

Vaya par de cabrones podían existir. ¿A quién diablos le gustaría ese tipo de cursilerías baratas? Lo que más insultaba a la razón era el simple hecho de que en serio _creían _que eso funcionaría con alguien. Con quién sea.

Los hombres eran unos idiotas en general, solo pululaban entorno a ella como si eso haría que la deficiencia de su inteligencia fuese menos notoria; hablaban melosamente queriendo parecer 'sexys' y tratándola como si no pudiera cuidar de sí misma. Había otros más audaces que, en sus retorcidas mentes, creían que tenían que ser imponentes frente a ella porque era 'una chica difícil'.

Idiotas. Solo eran unos idiotas.

Y ahora por ellos tenía una mano adolorida. Después de esto había tenido suficiente de interacción social. Mojaría su mano, se sacaría un poco el leve mareo, esperaría 10 minutos y se largaría a su casa de una vez por todas.

* * *

Hinata yacía cómodamente en su cama, sin sueño pese a utilizarlo de excusa para escabullirse de la ruidosa fiesta de allí abajo. Todos se lo pasaban tan bien, y no es que él no tuviera un buen momento pero se le hacía un poco duro participar.

Intentar participar.

Así que en vez de estar observando todo y antes de llegar a la sensación de irrealidad que en ocasiones surgía, realizó su escapada a la seguridad de su habitación y la televisión por cable.

Y luego apareció la chica en el marco de la puerta mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

–Perdón – soltó – Pensé que era el baño.

Hinata tuvo el impulso de querer disculparse, pues la forma en lo que lo miró parecía decir que había ofendido profundamente a su persona.

Se levantó precariamente de su posición boca abajo.

–Oh no. El baño está dos puertas a la izquierda, Uchiha-san.

Sin mediar palabra la chica se dio media vuelta lista para irse. No quería lidiar más con hombres por hoy, peor aún a solas.

Hyuuga por su parte no le dio mayor importancia, a saber qué le ocurre a las chicas por aquí, pero luego recordó un pequeñísimo detalle sobre ese baño. En un microsegundo se incorporó torpemente y trastabillo un par de veces.

–¡Espere! – Exclamó

Él conocía muchos dichos populares, por ejemplo "Si las miradas mataran…"

Si las miradas matarán él estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

–¿Qué diablos haces? – Siseó Sasuko con ira contenida. ¿Otro imbécil a la lista?, se veía como eso. Lo miró a los ojos. En realidad siempre se preguntó porque los Hyuugas tenían ese color tan particular, incluso distinguió algo de violeta o parecido. Concéntrate. Luego vio a su mano siendo contenida por una mano más grande, masculina, y cruzó sus miradas una vez más. Él entendió. La soltó. La soltó pero como si su piel le quemara y por alguna razón no le gustó esa idea.

–Y-yo…No…Ehm.. Lo siento, yo solo…

–Estoy harta de ustedes, idiotas – replicó ella, ácida. Con intención de continuar su camino.

El moreno siendo más alto que la Uchiha, se sintió pequeño, bajó levemente la cabeza. Sasuko Uchiha era intimidante, fuerte, con gran presencia para su menudo tamaño.

–Bu-bueno… pero no creo que quiera entrar en ese lugar.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–B-bueno…. Hay una fiesta….

–Es impresionante tu conocimiento – dijo con sarcasmo. Terminó por darse media vuelta y ahora enfrentaba al muchacho.

Él se recriminó su comportamiento. Sólo era una chica. Una chica un poco intimidante, sí. Pero no podía dejarla ver eso.

–Lo siento –murmuró – L-lo que quiero decir es que parejas ebrias….. ya… uhm…. han hecho un trabajo allí dentro – Le dio una mirada avergonzada, con las mejillas encendidas. Como si referir eso fuera un pecado frente a ella.

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Alcohol + adolescentes + Hormonas = Desastre en la pulcritud de donde sea que estuvieran.

–Tsk, asquerosos.

–Puedes usar el de mi habitación – sugirió sonriente.

Ella no dijo nada. Sólo estaba ahí. Frente a él, con los brazos cruzados, midiéndolo. El chico Hyuuuga no resaltaba por ser un personaje excesivamente fuerte, además de que era muy callado. Sasuko decidió que no pasaría nada por ir a su habitación, y luego se corrigió porque _obviamente_ no pasaría nada por ir a su habitación, ella era una Uchiha, y como Uchiha nadie se atrevería a nada o sino enfrentaría las consecuencias.

–S-Sólo si quieres por supuesto.

Con una punzada en su mano que decía 'Consecuencias', pasó de largo a la estancia.

* * *

Sasuko estaba teniendo serios problemas. Catastróficos problemas.

En realidad su memoria a corto plazo no debía estar funcionando correctamente, porque a partir de cuando salió del baño con la resolución de largarse estaba muy confundida respecto a la línea de tiempo que la llevaron a estar viendo una estúpida película, con ese estúpido chico que había vendando su estúpida mano, con un estúpido sonrojo en la cara todo el tiempo.

Sino estaba mal primero vino el '¿Q-Qué le sucedió a su mano?', luego de su escueto 'No te importa' el pequeño (aunque era más alto que ella) Salió disparado con un 'Espere un minuto aquí' Lo que la extrañó es que lo esperó. ¿Por qué? Sasuko no lo sabe.

Ahora recordaba de su parte los 'No es de tu incumbencia' 'No es necesario' 'No es nada' 'Dame eso, puedo cuidarme sola' '¿Por qué haces esto?' 'Humpf' y ahora recordaba que tuvo el impulso de decir _Mentiroso._

Y él a su vez dijo 'Déjeme ayudarle' 'Hay que tratarlo cuanto antes' 'Mientras más rápido mejor' 'Es cierto. S-siempre puede hacerlo sola pero, ¿No le parece que si la asiste alguien más es mejor?' 'P-pues me preocupa'.

Aunque el idiota ese, como ahora había bautizado a Hinata, estaba nervioso debía admitir que era muy bueno haciendo eso. Quizás tenía que practicar mucho en sí mismo. El pensamiento no le gustó, tampoco le fue de total indiferencia, tal vez hasta le desagradó.

En todo caso Sasuko no entendía cómo pero terminó persuadida de quedarse ahí, sin ruidosos adolescentes orbitando. Sin que él rogara porque permaneciera allí, sin que le preguntara porque no se iba y en especial sin actuar en su presencia. Solo un 'Estaba viendo una romántica'. No era pregunta, no era petición, únicamente informaba. Y la Uchiha se había encontrado sentada primero rígidamente al filo la cama frente al televisor, aunque su rigidez duró poco, al cabo de un rato se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la misma; con Hinata recostado sobre su abdomen como cuando lo encontró con anterioridad, a su lado.

La película avanzó sin mayor cosa, o eso creía. Se supone que era el típico film en donde pasan cosas raras de cómo se conocen, algo malo en la trama, y luego final feliz que todavía no llegaba, no estaba segura, puesto que se aburrió muy rápido, se dedicó a estudiar a Hinata.

Era tranquilo, no tenía apariencia de estar incómodo o pendiente de ella. Mantenía la mirada en la pantalla, concentrado en todo lo que se decía. ¿Qué era tan especial?. De vez en cuando comenzaba una pequeña conversación, poniendo pausa al dvd. Hablaba con timidez de algún día que vió la misma película en la casa de campo de la familia y de lo mucho que disfrutaba la tranquilidad que existía ahí. Habló de su madre cuando aun vivía, y lo que le gustaba cocinar y, Sasuko se encontró a si misma hablando de la suya. Le contó que era torpe y sufría accidentes seguidos como cuando jugando, cayó por una pendiente y se había quedado ahí hasta casi el amanecer del día siguiente, Sasuko había dicho divertida 'Eres idiota' y Hinata solo sonrió estando muy de acuerdo, 'Sí, lo soy'.

El chico no podía confirmar cuanto tiempo había pasado con cada pausa que daban, pero su concentración no disminuía, incluso con la botella de alcohol que consumían entre los dos entre cada descanso. Ensimismado en una escena que vio varias veces, en donde el protagonista besaba a la chica casi temblando.

–Beso asustadizo – Susurró Hinata de pronto.

–¿Qué? – preguntó ella, con las cejas disparadas hacia arriba. Sino hubiera estado concentrada en él no habría escuchado.

Hinata enrojeció visiblemente, sobresaltado por saberse escuchado y parecía recriminarse el dejar escapar esas palabras.

Sasuko clavó los ojos en él, fastidiada. Que se tragara sus palabras entonces.

Hinata soltó un pequeño suspiro. Al traste se iría la pacífica convivencia que habían creado el tiempo que llevaba la película. Era estúpido e infantil.

–Sé que sonará raro – murmuró – pero...uhm... ¿cuántas clases de besos cree que hay, Uchiha-san? – soltó de sopetón, atropellando las palabras unas con otras. Con las mejillas encendidas giró para mirarla, avergonzado; con las cejas contraídas, asustado y los ojos evadiendo los suyos.

Sasuko podía ver en su estupefacción el color carmesí de sus orejas, y el cuello. '¿Cuántas clases de besos cree que hay, Uchiha-san?' resonó en su mente. ¿Cuántas? ¿Estaba hablando de un beso francés o algo así? Aunque dijo asustadizo. Ok, si esto era una broma para intentar besarla, se las pagaría.

Cabrón, casi la engañó con su teatro de _'No rompo ni un plato, mírame, soy un chico lindo que no quiere acosar__te__ y me porto bien'_ aunque tuvo que detener sus pensamiento y prestó atención a lo de _'chico lindo'_.

¿Lindo?

En su defensa, una parte de si dijo que no era un orco de Mordor, así que sí, era lindo.

La morena intento espabilar sus emociones que decidieron que sería divertido hacer una mescolanza entre ella. Estaba enojada, divertida por la cara de Hinata y, a su pesar, reconoció cierta vergüenza. ¿Quién le aseguraba que él no leía las mentes? ¿Y si pensaba que ella pensaba que era lindo? No, el universo no podía ser tan desgraciado.

–¿Hn? – Replicó al fin– ¿De qué diablos hablas?

Hinata se incorporó un poco quedando en la misma posición que ella.

– Y-yo creo que hay algunas clases de besos – murmuró tímidamente – Sé que sonará tonto, pero lo creo. Como los besos asustadizos.

La morena lo vio retorcer las manos, nervioso, y a la vez con tono soñador mientras hablaba.

–¿Son los que más das, no? – dijo con dureza, por decir algo. Y al instante se arrepintió – Hn... Así que asustadizos – intervino un poco más suave. No necesita fingir curiosidad porque en realidad sí la tenía.

Hinata sonrió, al parecer un poco más seguro.

Lo escucharía.

Tomó un respiro y habló con voz cándida, o lo que a ella le sonó como emoción contenida.

–Sí, asustadizos son los besos que no sabes cómo se van a recibir… cómo los tomará la otra persona, si te alejará, si te corresponderá o incluso si le es indiferente. Besos impulsivos, que hacen que nos sorprendamos. Besos que llegan de un minuto a otro y nacen sin razón aparente. Besos de felicidad, con los que queremos que sientan nuestra dicha, queremos compartir algo con ese alguien o solo queremos que sepa que nos hace feliz. Besos que me encantaría dar alguna vez, con una sonrisa enorme –dijo mirando sus manos como su fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pero ella notó la 'enorme sonrisa' y su corazón se aceleró un poco más– Besos de consuelo…. Esos quieren transmitir que no estamos solos, que todo estará bien, que de alguna manera demuestran apoyo. Y ¿Le importaría escuchar cuáles me gustan más? –En ese momento miró su rostro, ella solo asintió – Besos románticos. E-s estúpido, lo sé, y también conozco el hecho de que se supone que estas cosas no pasan, que son puras tonterías. El hecho de que todos te consideran un imbécil por querer creer en el amor más que en la pasión. Puede que todo sea un engaño, pero aunque nunca lo he sentido en una intensidad tal no puedo no creerlo. Me gusta pensar que los damos con el corazón. Que esos besos comparten sentimientos sin siquiera necesitar palabras. Particularmente me gustan esos besos porque no soy muy bueno con hablando y son los besos que nunca…. Nunca olvidaría.

Sasuko no sabía que pensar. Lo vio sonreír y hablar suave, como un susurro leve, e incluso la música que se filtraba de la planta baja quedó silenciada momentáneamente. La Uchiha hizo un amago de sonrisa cuando él refirió lo estúpido que podía parecer todo, ella en cierta manera también creía que era estúpido porque cada hombre que intentó alguna vez insinuar cosas románticas en su presencia lo hacía con una intención secundaria, y también no tenía e_so_ que tenía Hinata.

Le creía.

Hinata Hyuuga era raro, pero no mentía. En serio creía en todo ese montón de sentimentalismo. Si le preguntara, de seguro le diría que también creía en un alma gemela, y en su fuera interno estaba sorprendida de la ternura que estalló en su mente.

Hinata Hyuuga era lindo, era suave y agradable, era apacible, hablaba con naturalidad. Sin pretender, sin subestimar. Y tenía la propensión a obtener un color rojo tomate, ella amaba los tomates.

Sasuko no podía entender muy bien qué pero sentía en urgente deseo de besarlo. De darle un beso asustadizo, uno impulsivo o como quisiera él clasificarlo. Tal vez se le subió algo de alcohol a la cabeza.

El chico por su parte sentía un regocijo combinado con un deseo de vomitar. Es lo que pasa cuando estás nervioso al punto de que sientes temblar tu cabello.

–Y …b-bueno gracias por escuchar – musitó con genuino agradecimiento, pero notó la ahora, no tan grande distancia entre ellos. La chica se reclinó hacia adelante, mirándolo curiosa. Hinata solo pudo fijarse en sus ojos negros e intentó poner tierra de por medio doblándose hacia atrás –…. Uchiha-san?

–S-Soy Sasuko, idiota – replicó la morena molesta, sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que tomaba el cuello del muchacho para atraerlo hacía sí.

En blanco. Hinata estaba en blanco y apenas logró sacar de su garganta un ahogado '¿Qu-Q-Qué hace?' que a oídos de ella sonó muy muy muy gracioso.

–No lo sé. – exclamó sin más. Había decidido que no tenía porque sobreanalizar las cosas. ¿No llegó con la intención de ser una adolescente y ya? ¿No dijo que podría sacarle provecho a la noche? Acaso, ¿No había decidido dejarse llevar? Era una Uchiha y no tenía necesidad de retractarse. ¿Quería besar a Hyuuga? Besaría a Hyuuga porque era lindo, y además porque tenía un color rojo tomate – Me gustan los tomates – Fue lo último que susurró contra los labios del otro antes de sellarlos en un beso.

* * *

Y…. aquí es cuando pasa la cosa graciosa de las películas en donde el protagonista maldice una vez al universo por su asquerosa manía de ser tan oportuno. En este caso la protagonista.

–¡Woooooow! ¡Ok, OK ESO NO LO VES TODOS LOS DÍAS! – Gritó Naruko en el marco de la puerta, riendo plácidamente.

Sobresaltados se separaron en cuestión de segundos, como niños haciendo travesuras.

Si a Naruko Uzumaki alguien alguna vez en su vida, le hubiera dicho que encontraría a Sasuko Uchiha sonrojada como una colegiala normal y, besando a un muchacho ¿Un muchacho? ¡A Hinata Hyuuga, Por Dios!, en su habitación en una fiesta durante la madrugada, lo habría mandado a un psiquiatra a que le revisen la cabeza porque la pobre alma deliraba con las cosas más bizarras e inverosímiles.

Pero ahí estaba. En sus narices estaba una sonrojada Sasuko mascullando cosas y un Hinata que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

– Bueno, no quería interrumpir – Hizo un molesto énfasis en 'interrumpir' que a Sasuko le jodía los ovarios – Pero son las 4 am, Sasuko, las niñas buenas deben regresar a su casa.

–Cállate, idiota – Dijo con molestia – Hn… ¿Te importa? – soltó furibunda. Naruko puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta. –A-Adiós. N- No pienses nada raro de esto, idiota ¿Me entendiste? – Sasuko esquivó su mirada de la del chico que la observó extrañado pero solo asintió, confundido. La chica mordió su labio y le dio una última mirada. – Eres un idiota.

–Sí, lo soy – Fue lo único que terminó por decir antes de que ella desapareciera.

–Oye Hinata– Dijo la rubia muy bajo, asomando su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta – Bien hecho – animó levantando un pulgar y guiñándole un ojo.

Hinata se encontraba en rotundo aturdido.

Tocó sus labios con los dedos, sintiendo lo calientes que estaban y enrojeció, si es posible, un tono más pensando en la fricción que fue necesaria para eso. Estaba seguro de qué tipos de besos eran sus favoritos, pero ahora; aunque quizás nunca lo repitiera, ahora tenía otro favorito.

Besos de Uchiha.

Besos de Sasuko.


End file.
